Strong Feeling
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: Abby's had a nightmare just like before Kate's death, and she's scared.


_**Strong Feeling**_

**Title:** _**Strong Feeling**_

**Author**: AbbyGibbs

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby  
>Rating: T or FR13<p>

**Classification:** Romance, fluff, angst.**  
><strong>Spoilers: none, only speculations for season 9

**Summary:** Abby's had a nightmare just like before Kate's death, and she's scared.

**Warning:** none

**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to CBS and the people who created NCIS.

**Feedbacks**: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.

No copyright infringement is intended

**A/N:** **Thanks to finlaure my new beta. This story is Knowing having a new life, I guess, I liked the idea too much to begin with. Things haven't change, I haven't seen season 9 yet so this is only hypothetical, and I write it because it's in my mind and it won't let me go.**

**I'm not feeling good right now 'cause 2012 hasn't really start well for me and I'm have a depression right now and even if I'm fighting against it, it isn't easy at all.**

**If you don't like the idea if Gibbs and Abby being involved romantically don't read this. And if you like Agent Barrett don't read this either.**

**Thanks to Mark Harmon, Pauley Perrette, Michael Weatherly, Cote de Pablo, Sean Murray, David McCallum and all the others for giving life to the wonderful characters of NCIS. Thanks, Laci, as always.**

**"My Angel", "Soft Medicine" and "Driving me Crazy" are being worked on.**

_**NCIS**_

_**Strong Feeling**_

"NO!" Abby woke up with a start breathing heavily. She was sweaty, she brought her hand to her face and started to cry. It didn't take long before her entire body started to shake.

She couldn't stop the images of her nightmare from coming back and playing themselves, like a movie, in her mind's eye, over and over again. The only problem was, that the movies seem to be broken and that the same scene couldn't be stopped anymore. Tony lying on the floor as a pool of blood was forming itself right behind his shoulder.

With blurred vision, Abby reached for her cell phone and somehow managed to press the digit that would automatically dial Gibbs's number.

_No, it cannot happen again. No, it just can't be happening again! _Abby thought to herself.

Gibbs picked up almost immediately.

"Gibbs?" Abby started in a broken voice.

"Abby, what's wrong? Are you alright? Where are you?"

"Tony... I didn't injure myself or anything... Home." Was all his favorite lab rat was able to say.

"I'll be there in ten." Was all he said before hanging up his cell-phone.

Gibbs left everything as it was, even the beer he was drinking that was sitting on his work table next to a piece of wood he was working on. The former Gunny Sgt. spent even more time in his basement than usual. It's the only thing he could do to not go crazy. His favorite agent, though, he would never admit it to anyone, and definitely not the agent in question, was in trouble. They had had a conversation in the basement a few days ago, but he hadn't changed anything.

DiNozzo was blinded by E.J. Barrett; for whatever reason he had fallen in love with her and there was nothing anyone could say or do to make him see who she really was. E.J Barrett the manipulative, self-centered bitch. That's what she truly is. She doesn't care about anything or anyone but herself.

Gibbs's gut feeling was telling him that she wasn't clean. He thought she even could have committed a murder and hoped to get away with it, 'cause she was related to the old SecNav. This was far from being good, and it made him feel very nervous.

But now wasn't a time to dwell on those thoughts, now all that mattered was Abby Sciuto, his favorite forensic scientist.

Grabbing his car keys, he was out of his house in no time. On the way to her place, Jethro Gibbs wondered why she sounded so upset. As he replayed her words in his head, he realized she had said DiNozzo's first name.

Swearing between his teeth, Gibbs accelerated. When he entered her apartment, he found her sitting on her couch, holding her legs under her chin and crying. When he saw her in such distress, his heart broke.

"Abbs?" He softly called her.

Lifting her head up slowly to look at him, tears were still running down her cheeks. Gibbs walks toward her and comes to sit next to her, placing an arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him.

When her head comes in contact with his chest, Abby starts to cry harder.

_DiNozzo next time I see you, I'll head slap you so hard you won't know your name anymore_, Gibbs thought.

All he could do right at this moment was to hold her tighter to him and let her cry until she would finally calm down. Something that Abby managed to do a couple of minutes later.

Abby took a few deep breaths before pushing herself slowly a little ways from him so she could look at him when she would tell him what make her feel that way.

"Tony's in danger, Gibbs." Abby told him in a small voice still full of chagrin.

Gibbs looked at his favorite woman and cupped her cheek and brushed the stain of tears away from her cheek.

"Try to calm down, Abbs, I'm here, I'm listening to you and I'm not going anywhere."

"It's exactly like when Kate died, Gibbs. I saw it happening in a dream except that then I thought Tony was going to die because his face was covered with blood. Now it was Ziva's face that's covered in it. Tony's getting shot Gibbs! Tony's being shot at, a bullet will hit him, he will fall and Barrett will just leave him there lying on the floor without even calling for an ambulance! I know it sounds crazy, but I know it's gonna happen, I just know it. What kind of NCIS agent is she?" Abby told him as fresh tears fell from her eyes.

"Sssh, Abbs..."

"When I told Kate about my dream, she didn't want to believe me, saying it was just a bad dream, a nightmare nothing more and now she's dead. You have to believe me, Gibbs. You have to!" She pleaded.

"Sssh, Abby, I know you are speaking the truth."

Abby looked at him with surprise shining through her teary eyes. "You do?"

Gibbs simply nodded his head and leaned in to place his lips on hers in a soft kiss, and when he pulled back, he looked in her eyes and told her. "It's gonna be okay, Abby, everything's gonna be okay, I promise."

Abby searched his eyes and slowly a tiny smile formed on her lips because she knew that Gibbs was speaking the truth and that everything would be okay.

_Everything is going to be okay, Abby repeated to herself over and over again_. It had to and it would because Gibbs promised it, and he had never lied to her.

"Abby?" Gibbs called her to have her attention back

"Hmm? Sorry, Gibbs. I know you are right and that everything is going to be okay. I trust you, but I just wish we could find something on EJ Barrett."

"We will, Abby. We will."

"She's no good, Gibbs and definitely not for Tony. He is so unlike himself right now, it starting to scare me."

Gibbs sighed, heavily. "I know, Abbs, I know. I tried to talk to him already, but right now there is no use. He's so convinced that's she's maybe his one because they are so much alike. Believe me, that's not what makes a relationship between two persons, work. Been there, done that."

At that, a smile found its way to her lips.

"Can't we force her into making a mistake?" The forensic scientist asked then.

"I thought of that too, but I'm not sure, it would be a good idea, Abbs."

"Why not?"

"Tony isn't stupid, he may look as if he is, and sometimes, he acts like the biggest idiot I've ever seen, but those are only impressions, Abby... what if he figures out, we were behind it all? It would give her even more credit in his eyes. I... we don't want that to happen, do we? I'm afraid he will have to figure it out on his own."

"So what you're saying is that we have to watch him going down under, without doing a single thing?"

"Now, Abbs, you know me better than that." He looked at her in that particular way that makes her feel mushy inside.

Abby smiles brightly at Gibbs then. "Though, I wish we could find something against her. There is something about her, Gibbs, she seems too neat, you know? And from what I've seen of her and from what you told me, something isn't right. I don't want to see my big brother hurt,"

Jethro Gibbs smirked at her then. "I always forget how bright you mind is and how much with tend to think alike."

"I keep telling you we are connected somehow." Abby smiles at him. The she added "Maybe reverse psychology?"

Gibbs chuckled "Abbs, he's not a kid anym..." Gibbs stopped himself as he realized what he was saying. "Okay, take that back, DiNozzo is a big child."

"Yeah, he is." Abby nodded.

Looking at her closely, Gibbs decides to bring the conversation to a lighter topic, so they'd be able to relax a little, they will pick on how to help Tony later again when they will have taken a little rest.

Rest wasn't going to happen though, he knew it because neither one of them knew the definition of the word or had rather chosen to forget it.

"Shall I make some coffee?"

"No need, there's always coffee for you. There is fresh coffee in the kitchen for you."

_How did she manage to start the coffee when she was in such a state when she called me? _He thinks to himself.

"Magic." Abby tells him

Shaking his head, he smiles and walks to the kitchen where there is indeed a full pot of coffee waiting for him and a mug standing next to it. Opening the closet Gibbs reaches for another one, before pouring the brown liquid in the mugs, half filling Abby's one, so hers would cool off faster.

He was back at her sides a few minutes later, he came to sit next to her as he had done earlier, and places her mug on the coffee table while he takes a gulp from his.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Abby watches him as he drinks, a funny light playing in her eyes.

Placing his mug next to Abby's one on the coffee table, he looks back at her "What?"

"Nothing."

"Abbs..."

"I just realized something."

"And what's that?"

"You kissed me."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did." She says.

"You sure? Cause I don't remember."

"You need a little reminder?" She asks him, playfully not thinking it would actually grant her, her wish.

Abby laughs, but stops abruptly the moment she feels his lips on her. Surprised, Abby's frozen for a moment before closing her eyes, she lets her the sensations take over, and kisses him back.

Soon the kiss deepens and for a moment in time the only strong feeling she has is the love she feels for Leroy Jethro Gibbs. And during this brief moment nothing else matters anymore.

THE END


End file.
